Numbers (computer game)
Numbers is an interactive Sesame Street computer game that was originally developed by the Children's Television Workshop in 1991. Initially released as one of two CD-I games by Philips Interactive Media, under the label "A Visit to Sesame Street," the game was modified for CD-ROM releases. The first of which was released specifically for the 3DO by Electronic Arts (1994), and subsequently by Creative Wonders (1995-1997), The Learning Company (1998), and Encore Software (2001). The game was also included in the Sesame Street Learning Series: Toddlers Deluxe CD-ROM set. The CD-ROM releases feature some altered visuals, including a new intro showing the Around the Corner set, which was not conceived when the game initially was released. Elmo guides the user around Sesame Street while number recognition, counting, adding, subtracting, and other math skills are encouraged. Other characters include Ernie, Bert, Big Bird, and the Count. As with its companion Letters, this game features posthumous voice-over work by Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit the Frog. A special thanks message to Henson is seen at the end credits. CD-ROM Releases SesameStreetNumbers1994FrontCover.jpg|1994 3DO release Numbers1998reissue.jpg|1998 reissue SSNumbersCDROM.jpg|2001 reissue Sesamestreetnumbers2005cdromfrontcover.jpg|2005 reissue SesameStreetNumbers1995JapaneseFrontCover.jpg|1995 Japanese cover Numbersgermancdromfrontcover.jpg|German front cover CWCDRoms1 (1).jpg|Sesame Street Numbers 1995 cover Sesame Street numbers 1997 cover.jpg|Sesame Street numbers 1997 cover Contents *"The Present Game": The user must find the right number of gifts and give them to Elmo. *"The Paper Clip Game": The user must help Bert find his paper clip collection which Ernie has hidden in their apartment. *"Big Bird's Nest": Big Bird provides clues to help the user find the birdseed he has hidden in his nest. *"I've Got Your Number": The Count helps the user find his bats, who are hiding behind one of the numbers in his castle. *"Storybooks & Telephones": Listen to stories in books and answer the phone to talk to characters from Sesame Street. *"Radios & Televisions": Each character location contains a radio and television set, which plays songs and video clips from the show. Many of these clips are not commercially available elsewhere. Songs Each room in the game is equipped with a radio on which three stations are tunable: W123, W357 and K100 featuring Jerry Nelson as the deejay. Each station plays commercials, songs and News Flashes by Kermit the Frog (Jim Henson). Songs included are: *"Born to Add" *"Listen to the Bells" *"Count It Higher" *"Ten Turtles" *"Adding" *"Sometimes a Cookie" *"My Triangle Home" *"Forty Blocks From My Home" *"Family" *"The Inch Worm" *"Country Two" *"Five Bears in a Bed" *"The Ten Commandments of Health" *"Subtraction Blues" *"It's Hip To Be a Square" *"Green Grow the Rushes, O" *"I Want a Monster to Be My Friend" Cartoons Image:Ladybugpicnic.jpg|Ladybugs' Picnic Image:Alligatorking2.jpg|The Alligator King Image:MartianBeauty.jpg|Martian Beauty Image:Song.11Morning.jpg|It's a Lovely Eleven Morning Image:Inout.jpg|In and Out Crowd Image:ILoveMyBones.jpg|I Love My Bones Image:Somethingsmissing.jpg|Something's Missing Toon.somemoremost.hair.jpg|Some, More, and Most Image:Toon.Imagination.jpg|Imagination Image:20PicklePie.jpg|20 Pickle Pie Image:AnimalDept.1-10.jpg|Animal Department Store: 1-10 Image:Fiddler5.jpg|Country #5 Image:OldWoman9.jpg|The Old Woman Who Lived in a Nine Image:ThreePlusOne.jpg|3 + 1 = 4 Image:KingMidas.jpg|King Minus Image:BowlingSubtraction.jpg|Bowling Subtraction Image:Lightbulbsubtraction.jpg|Light Bulb Subtraction Image:PeacockMath.jpg|Peacock Math Image:7gumballs.jpg|Bubble Gum Math Image:Owlbirdcompromise.jpg|An owl and a bird compromise. Image:2356-19.jpg|Two gorillas scratch each others backs. Image:Snakesmakeshapes.jpg|Snakes make shapes. Image:Telethon.shapelineup.jpg|Shapes line-up. Voices *Jim Henson as Ernie and Kermit the Frog *Frank Oz as Bert *Jerry Nelson as the Count *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar the Grouch *Martin P. Robinson as Mr. Snuffleupagus *Kevin Clash as Elmo Additional appearances by (archive material): :Ivy Austin, Cheryl Blalock, Douglas Boyd, Fred Calvert, Kimie Calvert, Christopher Cerf, Ed Christie, Merry Delmonte, Jerry Graff, Jeffrey Hale, Jane Henson, Richard Hunt, Paul Jacobs, Jim Kroupa, June Magreder, Jeff Moss, Brian Muehl, Judith Munsen, Julie Payne, Patricia Rabe, Joe Raposo, Rebecca Reardon, Lynn Roberts, Derek Smith, Andrew Smith, Marilyn Sokol, Alan Sokoloff, Allen Swift Credits *Executive Producer: Seth Meyers *Head Writer: Mark Saltzman *Writers: Sandy Damashek, Mitchell Kriegman *Interactive Design: Rob Madell, Seth Meyers, Glenda Revelle *Creative Development: Sandy Damashek, Rob Madell, Seth Meyers, Glenda Revelle, Sonia Rosario, Mark Saltzman *Animation Synchronization: Valerie Vigoda, Michael Artin, Kevin Clash *Songs by Charles Blaker, Christopher Cerf, Anna Dibble, Harrison Fisher, Ed Bogas, Candy Cugel, Si Fried, Maxine Fisher, B. Gibson, Don Hadley, Jefferson David Hale, S. Hopper, Al Jarnow, H. Lewis, William Luckey, Jeff Moss, Lanny Meyers, Judith Munsen, Joe Raposo, Steve Shirak, Nick Stevens, Norman Stiles *Television animations by: Sasha Burland, Buzzco Assoc., Fred Calvert, Bruce Cayard, Sally Cruikshank, Fred Garbers, Imagination Films, James Miko, John Paratore *Package Illustration (EA*Kids): Joe Mathieu See also *''Letters'' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Sesame Street Video Games Category:Encore Software Category:Sesame Street CD-ROM Category:Numbers